Red and Black Dragons
by Princess in the Tower
Summary: Eighteen years after the Tudors and Targaryens falls, a new dance with dragons and wars of the roses occurs.
1. The end is the beginning is the end

_Prologue ... 18 years after the Tudors' fall and Lady Mary's mysterious death:_

_"Why not honey?"_

_"Because I am not your honey."_

_"Yes you are Visenya you are just like me. You think you are special but then you realize you are useless until you realize you are wrong, they were wrong, you are not special, you are not useless, you are something else. The future, the very thing your mother was afraid of. She would have hid you and kept you lock away like you were some thing, some animal she was afraid of."_

_The former queen ... walked closer to her. "I know because I was done the same by your mother's mother. She and my father conspired against me as they would have conspired against you if they knew that the prophecy was meant for you."_

_"But I don't get it, why me? The prophecy speaks of a man."_

_The former queen let out a small laugh. "The prophecy spoke of a savior, men in their everlasting arrogance ... well" she spread her hands and joined them again. "... they just had to put their chauvinistic twist on it." _

_"I am here to guide you Visenya because you are my niece, my blood and most importantly the hope of our world."_

_"Why should I believe you?" _

_"Why shouldn't you? I am your aunt. Your grandmother's sister."_

_"__"Because you are the monster"_

_"Am I?"_

_Juana asked then she told her the whole story, everything from her great-grandfather's betrayal to her grandmother's and later being abandoned by the same man they had once trusted and marrying that oaf king who set her aside for a woman of lower birth and finally her mother and the ugly truth that the present duchess of York forgot to tell her._

_"But I don't understand ... I mean ..." Visenya started, very nervously, this was all very new to her. "my mother loved me, that is why she did all of this; Katherine Parr told me-"_

_"Katherine Parr is a chicken just like the rest. We are not like the rest, I am a queen, my place was stolen from my by the people I loved, you are dragon born from ancient blood of Valyria and ofthe blood of the ancient dragons of Britain! You are unique, don't you see? You have it on yourself, your eyes, your hair, everything you are screams of magic, of power. Together we can take back what was ours." She took both her hands, not afraid of what she or her dragon might do._

_Visenya let go. "No, I don't believe you."_

_"Mmm, you need proof then. All right then I will show you. Come with me, come, don't be shy." Juana said and led her to the ancient cave where the runes and writings of the First men and Valyrians stood._

_Visenya didn't believe in fairy tales. She and Arya scoffed at them when old Nan told her about them, but their siblings on the other hand enjoyed them. Then there were the Christian tales about a man and a woman who were vanished from a paradise oasis because they listened to a talking snake. The cave however had none of these, as she looked closely, she realized these were not runes at all._

_As if reading her mind, Juana said, "The writings are from the very first peoples that inhabited the Earth, some depict monkeys, apes turning into humans. Funny really but some are quite scary."_

_"How come?"_

_"Well they show sea monsters, giants, children and women, powerful women being devoured by the children inside them."_

_"Here we are!" Both pulled to a stop and Juana extended her arm pointing to a stone altar with weird designs carved on it._

_"What is it? A sacrificial chamber?"_

_"No sweetheart, sacrificial chambers are bigger. This is where your mother meant to sacrifice you."_

_"What? What are you talking about."_

_"When you were born, you were told your mother whispered your name, naming you with her dying breath. It's such a beautiful tale. Unfortunately it's not real. You see your mother really wanted to have a son, she believed as others of the Catholic faith that once she had her son she would be free but she was wrong very wrong ... "_


	2. Chapter 1: A new surprise and revelation

_**Present day -17 yrs after the Tudors' and Targaryens' Fall:**_

"Hurry up the lord Commander will be on our asses if we don't finish this raid."

"Damn wildlings!"

"Hey shut up, my mother was a wildling."

"Yeah a dumb wildling."

"I said shut up."

"Stop it you two. The night is coming and I don't want to be here when they come."

"Oh they, they, who is they?" Henry's two companion asked, mocking him.

"You know who. Let's go."

They continued to laugh, making jokes behind his back.

He continued to ignore them. He told himself he was a Howard, Howards do not bend the knee before common men. _But then you are not a Howard anymore, are you?_

Ever since his father's death, his family had been on the run with many of his cousins placed in different houses, scattered all over Westeros. His youngest cousins were (presently) with the Westerlings who took good care of them.

Henry missed their native land. His youngest cousin didn't know of their home country. She'd grown up in the Rock ever since the fall of the two glorious dynasties that once ruled over these lands.

Henry remembered his father telling him to take over his lordship and kissing his face before he went to do battle on the Trident. _Along with so many men._ And all of them died for the whims of one prince and two women.

Henry shook his head. It did not do well to dwell on the past. England was gone, a new dynasty reigned and he was doing good serving Castle Black as a knight of the Night's Watch.

"Finally we are in Winterfell fellas let us celebrate." They set up camp and took up their rum and English ale.

Henry wanted to correct them. This was the North not Winterfell. Winterfell was miles and miles away. But he kept his mouth shut and let his companions have their moment of joy.

As he got down from his horse and tied it to the tree, he took out his book from his leather bag. It was the only thing that he still had from home. When he joined the Watch he told the lord Commander to burn everything. _All of it._ He told him. _I want nothing that links me back to England or my family but this._ His prayer and poetry book.

He wrote dozens of poems, songs in honor of his lost cousin, Anne Boleyn. He still remembered when she introduced him to the former princess, in hopes that the king would marry him to her and therefore bind her to them.

He turned the page to the one numbered XLI and read in a low voice the last song he wrote before his father went out to battle and his youngest cousin was born and he was charged with his uncle Edmund to keep her and her sister who was also named Katherine, safe.

_From the ashes I am reborn, oh sweet rose. It is the phoenix, you sweet lady they prophesized would be crowned but in your stead a river of blood you left. The princess who boasted of love and beauty, a crown did she give us. Death and despair to all those who saw her, her noblest prince, the would be king of the dragons with hair as white as snow and skin as fair and pure as his heart was not, gave his life for you ... And a wolf girl, that is all it took to devour your happiness, a wolf maid so you would know that you were nothing but bleakness to his heart. You and the wof, maids reared, harpies born. You sweet fire-headed princess who your faith celebrated your birth delivered us into the claws of the stags... The roses no longer bloom, the dragons are no more, there are no more birds singing in the spring, the white falcon has flown back to its heavenly realm. The phoenixes, peacocks, and false wolves and stags now rule us. Happiness is no more ..."_

A sudden sound woke him up from his memories and he got up, sword in hand, commanding his companions to join him.

"Maybe it's just a rabbit or a hare."

"Do you ever hear hares make that kind of noise?" Henry Howard asked. As they got closer to the source a boy stepped out of the shadows, he had his back turned to them.

Henry tried to get his attention but he didn't turn then another noise from behind made them turn. This was no boy but a man, he was pale, and hand dried blood coming from his eyes and nostrils. Henry yelled at him to stay back but he and many others, he finally noticed, joined him and they advanced towards them.

"What do we do?" The youngest ranger asked him, his ridiculous features of swollen eyes and overgrown ears becoming more prominent as a light seemed to be coming out of nowhere and the undead got closer.

Henry looked to all sides, his mind worked fast. They could make it, but their injuries wouldn't allow them to go very far and then they would come back as these beasts. There was only one recourse. Henry gripped the cross around his neck while still holding his sword in the other one. _I am sorry father, it looks like I won't be joining you any time soon. Sorry Katherine, Kitty, Joyce ..._ His cousins, aunt Joyce and her nephews depended on him. _This is for you ..._ He turned to the youngest ranger, tore his necklace from his neck and tossed it to him.

"W-What-"

"Run, leave, and when you reach Stark give him this. Tell him as a man of honor to another, to heed our warning and honor my pleas and return this to my aunt Joyce and my cousins."

"But you-"

"We will be fine, now go! That is an order!"

They began battling the creatures, cutting and hacking as much as they could. "Aim to the head!" Henry told his companion but he was too scared and he ran away too, leaving only Henry.

It didn't do him any good, soon he was one of them and he came running back at Henry. Henry gripped the hilt tighter and sliced his head off then when he faced the leader of the group he dropped his sword and darkness overcame him.

* * *

><p>Arya sneaked from her lessons to see her older brothers teaching Bran archery. He was a poor archer. She took a bow and arrow and shamed him, shooting an arrow right at the bulls' eye.<p>

"Hey!" Bran said and started chasing her around the castle, Arya laughed and yelled back "You can't catch me!" But he did but in that moment Visenya came and told them to quit it.

"You always ruin the fun!" Bran complained and then stuck his tongue to Arya and ran back to his chambers.

Arya thanked her. Visenya was the only girl that Arya ever thanked but that was because Viserya was empty-headed like their sister Sansa. All she ever thought about was dresses, shoes and boys. Visenya didn't waste her time thinking about these things. She would dress up for the occasion but she wouldn't fret about it like Sansa did if she wasn't wearing the right color or if her headdress didn't complement her skin tone or hair color.

Jon met them and gave Arya a wooden sword to practice privately in her room. Arya thanked him and started doing just that as soon as she left them.

"So how did it go with the red headed fish?"

"You shouldn't call it that. She might hear you and it went awful. There is not a day that lady Stark doesn't start reminding me of my parentage. She thinks I will steal her dearest children's titles." Jon laughed. "The woman clearly doesn't know me. If I wanted to steal her precious son's title, I would have done so while practicing archery. One arrow through Robb's heart and that would have solved the problem."

Visenya rubbed his shoulder. Jon smiled. "I have missed you, I wish they didn't keep us apart."

"I wish that too. Do you remember when we sneaked to the kitchens while lady Stark was having that party for lord Royce whose son was just about to enter the Night's Watch?"

Jon laughed, nodding his head, remembering. "You told his son that you would sooner be dead than spread your legs like a common whore for him."

"I did, didn't I? Wasn't I bad? I missed seeing the face lady Stark wore when lord Royce's little ninny ran back to his father, wha, wha, daddy the Winterfell bastard hurt me. I have never seen a man cry so much as him. Really stupid."

"You should have kicked him in the balls before they froze over at the wall."

"I could kick him again, you know he comes every once in a while with uncle Benjen, and he always inquires about me."

"You should let me deal with him, I would give him something that will make him think twice before groping my sister again."

"Royce is a creep but he is not that much of a creep compared to you know who."

Jon nodded. Theon Greyjoy had set his sights on his sister ever since she grew breasts. At first Visenya welcomed the attention but then she didn't. Theon promised she would be his first but when she had second thoughts, Theon gripped her arm and told her she should be happy he was paying attention to her since she was just a bastard and it wasn't like anyone else would ever notice her, especially with those eyes.  
>Since she was little everyone mocked her because of her eyes. Some said that she didn't look like a Northerner. She would respond, pointing her finger at her half-siblings, all but Arya who had inherited the Tully looks from their mother but that didn't matter. They were lord Stark's legitimate children while she was baseborn. <em>Freak, monster,<em> they called her. Jon was always there to defend her but as they got older, their father agreed with his wife to separate them.  
>Many were the nights that she would guard her door from the older men. She and Jon devised a secret knock, he would knock three times (very fast) on her door so she would know it was him and he would stay in her room, and sleep on her bed, making sure she was safe the entire night.<p>

She thanked the gods, old and new for a brother like Jon. Without him, her existence here would have been more miserable. She had Arya but she was young and too wild at times for her. And Sansa ... well she and Sansa never got along. Sansa was her mother's daughter and she (Visenya), didn't know whose daughter she was. Their father never talked with them about their mother, whenever Jon had the courage to ask him, he always changed the subject. One time she asked him and he told her with a cold and hard voice, that he should not ask him anymore questions. _Know this that you and Jon are of Winterfell and under my protection, what I do, I do for the both of you._ Visenya never asked him again.

When Theon pushed her against the wall and whispered in her ear that nobody would know and she would tell no one, because if she did then everyone would know that what they said about her was true, that she was a lusty bastard like her whorish mother. But Visenya fought him off and kicked in in the groin with one of the moves Jon taught her, and ran back to her chambers crying.  
>Jon asked her what happened. She never told him. Her brother was highly protective, if he found out, he would kill Theon surely. But he never let her walk alone after that.<p>

Jon knew his sister was annoyed by how protective he was of her, but they were siblings and more importantly they were full siblings and it was his duty to protect his sister. If no one else in this castle would, he would and he swore when he found her crying and he wrapped his arms around her, comforting her, that he would never let any harm come on her.

"If things were different we wouldn't have to stand for any of this." Jon suddenly said suddenly when they heard rangers coming to Winterfell.

"Don't."

"Why not? Dreaming is all I have."

"Jon we are never going to have any of those things, I have made my peace with it. It doesn't mean we have to be miserable, look at us. We are together and we will always be together."

Jon didn't think so. She was a woman, she said she would marry whoever she wanted like Arya, but in the end she would end up with whoever their father decided to marry her and as for him, it would be a life of servitude or endless suspicion with lady Stark who grew ever more paranoid that he would supplant one of her children.

* * *

><p><strong>England<strong>

Katherine Parr ordered everyone to lift the chandelier and get their best servants to light the candles. The last time the queen ordered her German servants, two died and another two ended with two broken arms and a leg. They obeyed her commands then placed the feathered peacock, golden wolves and golden phoenixes symbols on each side of the tables and walls.

Unlike other royal wives, Katherine didn't allow for her family's insignia to join her arms. She was a wife and that is all she would be. The greatest lady in Christendom, it was said after her sister, worked arduously to spread the true faith and her two books had become sensations all over Europe. Even the Catholic kingdoms had to kneel down to her wisdom.

The Queen, Anne of Cleves entered the great hall and thanked her sister for assisting her with the last minute changes and told her about her cousin's letter.

Katherine braced herself. She knew that where the queen's cousin was concerned, there was never any good news. His wife hated him and for good reason. He was the duke of Bavaria, Cleves, Elector Palatine and king of Saxony, he had half of Germany in the palm of his hand and instead he wasted his time, partying and chasing woman after woman, fathering bastard after bastard.

But she put up a smile and asked in a gentle voice. "What does he say?"

"He is very near now. He stopped at France but he should be here any day."

"I am glad. Did you write back to him, telling him we are going to have a great reception for him and his family?"

"Yes, his wife wrote back, she says she is very excited to meet both of us and she is bringing the twins." Anne said with a big smile. Katherine joined her.

The two women had nothing in common except that they were related through marriage and their children were best friends with each ohter. Anne of Cleves was a pacifist and a sweet, gentle caring woman but she was not much of a religious person, preferring to keep her religion private and she was overall very practical about things, whereas Katherine was fiercely religious and believed about more than just wishing for things to happen. She participated in many of her nephew's council in the Marches and looked after his and his siblings education as well as her children's. She had encouraged her brother in law through her husband Thomas to build schools for girls and to promote more religious books that taught the people about the true faith and the right way to worship.

Anne's only contribution to England besides the German alliance that helped England stay safe from the Empire and the new Baratheon dynasty (after the fall of the Tudors) was the many children she brought her husband.

Edward came into the Hall, he gave a small smile at the workers and then joined his wife. Behind him was Thomas who gave a more cheerful smile to his wife, though she knew it was hollow because he was not happier than his brother to receive their once greatest rival (besides the dragon prince) for the late princess' affections, Duke Philip.

That night as they lay in bed, sweating and their limbs aching, she asked Thomas about her.

Thomas turned to her, surprised that she would ask him that after all these years. What had made her, he wondered.

Knowing what went through his mind, she got her naked form closer to him and kissed his lips. "When we walked down the steps of the sept of Baelor and I complained, you remember? You told me that it didn't matter if we married under the sight of heathen gods for the true god looked down on us from heaven and after Cranmer pronounced us man and wife and you kissed me, you whispered in my ear 'I love you' then you kissed me again but you had your eyes closed."

"I was very nervous. I was about to lose my virginity to the prettiest widow in all Christendom." Tom said with that playful smirk that always made women melt.

Kate rolled her eyes and laughed. Even in their old age (or not so old as Thomas always said, since he loved to say that forty and forty one was not an old age) they still had these wonderful moments where he would make her feel young and where she would have him in his arms and tell him how much she loved him.

"Liar, you had them all Thomas but you left all of that for me and I could not have been happier but when you opened your eyes you looked sad and I asked you why and you said it was nothing."

Thomas opened his mouth but Kate beat him to it again.

"Ever since Mary and the wolf maiden lost their lives, you have been brooding in your sleep. I hear you whispering her name at times. I told myself it was just a fancy, she rejected you both, it would pass but it hasn't and it is not just me, Anne feels it too."

"Has she spoken to you about it?"

"No but she doesn't have to. I am a woman, I know these things, I see it in her eyes every time your brother stares at those roses engraved on the walls of the throne room. What was she like?"

"Kate, you knew her better than me, you were her best friend ... I ... she was nothing to me, just a fancy as you said." He said feeling very uncomfortable and turning his back to her, closing his eyes again as the memories of their last meeting began to assault him.

Kate gently turned him over then placed her hands in his face. "How long before we are honest to each other? You loved her Thomas, I know because I was there, I saw what you saw in her and ... I was all right with that because if our love was not meant to be then it was not meant to be but when she ran away with Rhaegar I was angry. She betrayed you, she hurt your brother too and made the Duke lose his head yet you still loved her. Why? I need to know what is it you saw in lady Mary Tudor."

Thomas looked into his wife's eyes. There was no sadness, just clarity. She always spoke the truth to him. She hid no secrets from him yet he had not done the same for her. _Maybe it's time we speak of this and put the ghost of the lady Mary to rest._

He spoke, his voice soft, boyish as when she met him, but sadder, it had lost its playfulness and joviality for which he was known. "She was kind, not naive kind but kind given all she endured at the time of her parents' marriage being annulled. My brother met Mary first and at first he just considered her a nuisance but when her father sent him to give her a present after she signed the oath of supremacy; he came back to court a different man and he was the only one who bowed his head the lowest when she returned two days later. I was there and I didn't bow my head but I didn't have to because she noticed me first and at first I just saw her as another woman, another body to keep my bed warm. The king sent Sir Francis to test her to see how pure she was and true to her word, she was." He gave a dry laugh. Sir Francis had complained to him that she wasn't worth the bedding because she seemed too ignorant and too much of a nun but he made a bet with Sir Francis that he would prove him wrong.

"Then what happened?"

"You came and the rest you know."

"No, that's not enough, I want to hear it from your perspective." Kate said, putting her head on his shoulder. "Please."

Thomas told her the rest, the tourney of spring, the pilgrimage of grace which in its aftermath she was forced to return to court to serve the queen but instead she served her childhood friend, the former princess, the arrival of the Targaryen king's Hand and finally he got to the part where things started to go wrong. -When he and the most important members of the court, including his late sister and her husband (the last Tudor king) and of course Mary herself, traveled to Westeros, to Harrenhall to the tourney of spring where the dragon prince, brave and noble Rhaegar, made that fateful decision which ended two glorious dynasties and killed his sister and her unborn babe.

"...I wanted to hate her but I couldn't when I saw how the dragon prince courted that wolf maiden and sang to her. I comforted her and told her of a way to get back at him. She accepted and we kissed, she seemed so desperate but the next day she told me what we did was wrong ... and she ran with him. The prince began singing of how much he loved his rose and his wolf maiden, in both he had beauty, power and prestige and he forgot all about his wife and their children. King Henry sent us to war but before we departed from Calais, he got the brilliant idea of going to King's Landing himself." He smirked, finding it all too funny and sad that their late king could really believe he could persuaded a crazy man, a lunatic and a tyrant to hand over his daughter. Even sadder was that with him was his wife and daughter whom she planned to hand over as collateral damage and as a hostage until she came of age and she would marry Viserys.  
>The king believed that if he could persuade Aerys, that the two would work together and defeat the rebel armies and therefore establish an alliance that would last a hundred years. But their king as half the men there judged poorly. <em>And it was my fault.<em> Tom said knowing full well it wasn't but he preferred to think it was, that way he wouldn't have to admit to the only flaw that otherwise he would have been happy admitting, that his brother had -and that he played in their late liege's demise.

"No sooner had he and his family landed, the mad king ordered our liege to be put in chains. My sister, I had to watch her scream as the mad king forced her to decide between her husband and the child in her belly. She wouldn't decide." Thomas said, remembering how she felt the pains of child-labour as the king laughed and grabbed the former princess Elizabeth and told his pyromancers to cut her hair so she would feel the flames. Thomas and his men tried to outwit them but they were outnumbered and Jane ordered them to go. Tom wouldn't. He and his men shouted they would die for their king and he more importantly for his sister but then as the king was kicked in his swollen leg and his thin and weak form was brought down on his knees and saw his wife going to labor before him, he bellowed _"Go!"_

Thomas was paralyzed, the rest of his men were stunned, even the mad king who always considered the English king a good for nothing oaf. But here he was, the once summer prince, considered by the English poets and Italian humanists, the flower of chivalry and youth, on his knees, looking older and haggard than the king himself, giving up on everything.

"I hated the king for that. I was willing to give my life but the king was god and he incurred the wrath of heaven on us if we didn't obey him. I tried to remain still, but my companions hit the back of my head and dragged me away. When I woke up I met with a runaway guard who refused to fight for Aerys. He stayed for the entire ordeal and he told us how Aerys ordered every courtier, every man, woman and child in the palace, including his servants to watch as he killed my niece in law, my brother in law and finally my sister and her child. They were there, watching in horror. Five hundred people weeping, wetting themselves and shitting themselves and not one moved a muscle." Thomas said gritting his teeth, his eyes turning murderous. Kate was thankful she didn't see them because then she would truly see her husband at his worst.

"Jane wanted nothing more than be a wife, she had no ambition for anything else. She asked God if that was her punishment for stepping over Anne Boleyn's dead shoes, or so the former guard told us. I could never tell who was telling the truth at the time, I only knew that my sister had been murdered. She was forced to watch her predecessor's throat cut open and bleed to death on the floor, extending her arm to the courtiers who looked away, pretending she wasn't there and the king, screaming and cursing Aerys for all time." Tom said, leaving out the part that he had cursed his daughter, his first one by his first marriage after he watched his daughter pleading for help on the floor. "Then came Ser Jaime, he had dared to voice opposition and he had been slapped for it. Aerys told him to bring the laboring queen but he couldn't so the king ordered another one of his kingsguard and wailing, kicking and screaming while holding one hand on her belly she was brought down with her back against the cold floor."

There was a pregnant pause, a tear almost fell from his eye but he blinked and it was gone. He had only cried once and he had suffered for it.  
>"He told us how our late Majesty told my sister not to worry, in this life or the next they would meet again and then he confessed his crimes against his other wives but I don't believe that he did and I think he was just doing that to give Henry a better image than he had in the recent years. Jane smiled then screamed as she delivered her baby, a boy." He said with a sarcastic smile. The king had waited many years to secure his dynasty and finally he had it, only to watch it die.<p>

"After that things became simpler. My brother declared himself king, he led us to the Trident where we joined Robert's force and then we headed to the tower of Joy but it was too late. Stark told us she and his sister Lyanna were found dead when he got there."

"He told me the same." Katherine said, reliving that moment when she asked about her best friend and lord Eddard said that both Mary and Lyanna had died in a bed of blood and the imperial ambassador, her friend Eustace Chapuys, had died as well from the injuries he received from one of the kingsguard.

"That is all you wanted to hear? I bet on her, hoping to prove to Sir Francis that I could bed the young nun but I found out that I was wrong. She was smart, rebellious and every time I gave her a jewel she gave it back. My brother had other ways of proving his interest but she also rebuffed him. That only made us want her more and when we found that Rhaegar had kidnapped her, we had to get her back."

Katherine said nothing to this. Thomas preferred to believe she was kidnapped, same as lord Eddard about his sister. It was easier, she guessed that to admit that your loved one was not the sweet angel you thought to be.

"If she had lived ... would we ... still be married?"

Tom licked his lips. He was a very good liar except when he was with her, but he could lie at times when it came to Mary for her sake. "Yes, we would be." He said leaning forward to kiss her forehead then they closed their eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Visenya was angry that her brother had come from the deserter's execution without a wolf pup for her. Everyone got a wolf pup except her, even her vain sister Sansa who didn't like anything wild got one and she was as silent and vain as her, always looking at her reflection in the mirror or in the water ponds.<p>

Visenya brushed her hair roughly. Her hair wasn't tangled the way her younger sister's was, it was perfect straight, sometimes wavy, and dark auburn. Something that many said was proof that lord Eddard had been unfaithful with the sword of the morning's sister, Ashara Dayne who many also claimed had committed suicide after she found out about her brother's death.

_Probably it was us._ Visenya thought. Her brother and her would have been her one way ticket out of her misery as mistress of Winterfell, but no their fahter had to marry that uptight fish.

She hated lady Stark more than anyone could ever know, her hatred for her was stronger than her brother's. He thought she had it easy because she wasn't seen as a threat to her little fishes, but he was wrong. Everything she did was corrected or criticized, and every time she tried to sneak past the guards to see her brother lady Stark caught up with her and brought her back to her chambers where she and her sisters were forced to knit and listen to useless poetry and songs about love, fair maidens and knights.

"It's not so bad, we can get you one as soon as they are older and start breeding with each other." Jon said coming into her chambers at night, through their secret signal as he always did.

"Ew, Jon that is disgusting!" Visenya said and threw her pillow at him.

Jon cockily smiled. "What is so disgusting about that, they are just animals, it is in their nature."

"It is still disgusting." Visenya said and fell on the bed with one jump, Jon followed her. His wolf pup he named 'Ghost' after being an albino, different from the rest just as he was; joined them.

"He likes you, you should keep him with you too." Jon said. Ghost had snuggled next to Visenya basking in her warmth.

"I am your sister, he probably senses that. I guess I just wanted something that made me feel you know special like you and the Starks."

"Hey you are special, you are my sister, that is enough."

"Yeah, a Snow." She said wryly. "I just want to stand out, you are a better swordsman than Robb."

"I am not and don't start."

"Yes you are, I have seen it. Everybody has including Maester Luwin and our father's men at arms but they are too blinded by Robb being his heir, and of course they would never acknowledge it to her face." Visenya said and Jon had to agree with her there. Every time someone said something regarding him, she got angry because then that meant that their brother Robb was not as good as her husband's bastard.

"I really hate her."

"I know but what can you do? You will be out of this place in a month, maybe a year as soon as our father finds you a husband. What's wrong?"

"Nothing ... I just ... don't want to marry."

"Why not? You always said-"

"I know what I said but Jon we were kids, we say stupid stuff when we are kids. I said that so Sansa could shut up and lady Stark could quit her yapping. The truth is that I am scared about marriage, about everything. Our father is a strong man but if he dies lady Stark will kick us out, me first and then I won't be here to protect you."

"Who says I need protecting?"

"You do. You speak of adventure and making a name for yourself, but you are never going to have those things with **her**. Make me a promise, here, now."

"Visenya don't be a dramatist-"

"Shh, shut up and listen to me."

Jon did as he was told not wanting to see his sister in one of her bad moods again. He had enough of that when he had to calm Arya down.

"Promise me that no matter what, we will always be together, whether it's marriage or something else, you and I we will always be together. Promise me."

"I promise." Jon said. "But you don't have to worry, we will always be together, we have a sibling bond no other Stark has and Ghost here is strong, stronger than his siblings, he will protect us."

~o~

That night Visenya crept out of her bed. Jon was under the fur covers with Ghost between them. He perked his head up, making soft sounds as she turned her head at him. She walked back to the bed and petted his head. "Take care of Jon, I shan't be long." The wolf seemed calm after this and curled up in a ball, his eyes still opened, waiting for his master's sister.

She carried a small candle holder with her. The light was dim but she could see very well even in the dimness. Here in the crypts were all the famous kings and queens, ladies and lords of Winterfell. There was only one she was interested though.

"Lyanna Stark. Dead before her time." She said aloud, reading inscription below her statue. She looked beautiful but masons often flattered the subject. From what she heard of her father though, she was beautiful but that beauty didn't make up for her willful and rebellious behavior.

_Strange._ Next to Lyanna was a double rose badge. _What is the Tudor sigil doing here?_ She had been having the same dream every night after her seventeenth birthday. A woman, a beautiful but very sad woman with a pearl diadem, clothed in light green and silver, with pearls around her neck and golden auburn hair, dancing with a silver-haired man who declared her the queen of his heart and next to them was the face of a pale-skinned, light blue eyes, dark-haired girl who looked boldly at all the crowd, daring them to voice objection as he danced with her too and was declared his second queen.

Was this the future or the past? She could not tell but she felt she had to come here. The story of their aunt was well known but there were so many questions regarding her kidnapping and her death that every time she and Jon wanted to ask their father or Maester Luwin, they didn't know where to start.

She set the candle on the floor and took a small white flower she found growing on the green fields and placed it next to her. "Here is to you aunt Lyanna, may you rest in peace." _And -_she thought, not knowing why she'd bothered but somehow it seemed right-_ to you lady Mary. May you both find happiness in the afterlife and the old gods keep you._

Just as she was about to leave, she heard two female voices coming from behind. "Who is there? Arya?"

It wasn't Arya. The voices sounded older, albeit still young. As young as hers. As they got closer, she said "Reveal yourselves now!"

The reply she got was not what she expected. Instead of a vocal reply a dragon egg came rolling. Blue with sapphires and rubies, it was beautiful. She could sell it and have enough money to escape and take Jon with her.

But when she held the dragon egg in her hands she was hit with a strange memory, a stone chamber of some sort with two blurry figures and a man with brown-gray beard standing over one of them, clutching his bleeding abdomen and holding the woman's hand with another. _"Donde esta ... donde esta mi nina?"_ She asked and he answered her but then it all faded.

Visenya decided this was too important and slowly crept back to her room. Ghost was there, happy to see her, licking her face when she got on the bed. He licked the egg too when he saw it and after he curled back into a ball and closed his eyes, she put the egg in her hope chest resting next to her bed. Finally, feeling safe, she went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to go appearance wise with JRM's Henry VIII but when it comes to Mary Tudor she looks like Sarah Bolger from once upon a time (for those who have seen the show she is more red-head there and a bit strawberry blond). There will be flashbacks so we will get to see Anne Boleyn, Thomas Howard who are an integral part of the story even though they died before the Fall<strong>


End file.
